


Coming Back For You

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Daddy Kink, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Making Up, Older Harry, Top Harry, War, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first letter Harry gets from Louis when he goes off to war breaks his heart.  The first letter Louis gets from Harry while he's gone breaks his heart.  Harry never gives up easy, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Harry had always wanted to be a pilot. Ever since Louis first met him, he knew that’s what Harry wanted to do. He knew that’s what Harry wanted to do when he fell in love with him, he knew that’s what Harry wanted to do when he was in college, but what he never expected, was for Harry to tell him that he was going to join the military. ‘Imagine all the free training and I’m doing something really good for the country. It’s the only way,’ Harry had said and Louis understood - he tried to understand but he couldn’t understand being away from Harry. 

Bootcamp was hard, Louis wrote Harry letters nearly daily but he received only one reply from Harry, a reply that promised he was super busy but he loved Louis with all of his heart. Louis believed that. Their relationship had been nothing if not a whirlwind of love, but the distance made him worry, the distance made him insecure. 

“I think I’ve got everything,” Harry said, standing up from his duffel bag that was open across their living room floor and reaching up to scrub his hands over his hair, what was left of his hair, anyway. “If I’ve forgotten anything maybe you could mail it to me? Would you do that for me?” Harry asked, his lips pursing out into a pout as he looked at Louis. 

Louis wasn’t mad, really - he was terrified. People died in wars, people went to war and never came back and now here Harry was, packing his things as if he were going on a vacation, not going to war. “Yeah, it’s whatever, Harry.” Louis said, pulling his legs up onto the couch and wrapping his arms around his legs to attempt to make himself as small as possible in the corner of the couch. 

“Babe, please don’t be mad at me. Not when I’m leaving,” Harry said, crossing the room and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Louis’ head, “I’m going to be just fine. It’s just nine months and then I’m coming home to you. Then it’ll be us again and we will be just fine. Nothing’s going to happen to me.” Harry reassured him, kissing the top of Louis’ head again. 

“Stop saying that to me.” Louis snapped, pulling back from Harry as much as he possibly could before huffing out a breath, “I’m not a child, Harry. I know what happens to people in wars. I’m not stupid.” Louis didn’t want to be angry, he didn’t want Harry to leave on the brink of a fight but he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle knowing that everything Harry did could be the last time he did it. 

“Babe you’ve got to be positive,” Harry said, stepping over his duffel bag and sitting down next to Louis, wrapping his arm around the other male and pulling him in against his side, giving him a soft squeeze. “I promise that I will do everything I can to come home to you. I love you, I’m going to come home to you.” Harry said, waiting until Louis turned to look at him before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. 

“I’m just not okay with this. I don’t know why you had to join the military anyway,” Louis said, sighing softly but then turning into Harry anyway, “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to start a fight. You know that I love you, I’m just terrified.” Louis mumbled, pressing his face into the horrible feeling fabric of Harry’s uniform. 

“I know you are, babe. I promise I’ll be as safe as I can be. I promise I’ll write every chance that I get. I promise.” Harry said softly, rubbing his hand over Louis’ back and holding him as close as possible. 

It had been three weeks since Harry left and Louis couldn’t sit still. He couldn’t sit still at home, and he couldn’t sit still at work and because of that he’d spent most of his time outside of the studio, not wanting to sound like a nervous wreck and ruin the show. Doing radio was Louis’ dream, so when he was offered a position as a production assistant for a radio show he took it without a second thought. When he found out after that he would be working with Greg James, Louis was over the moon happy about it. 

“What is it with you anyway? Why are you freaking out?” Greg asked, stepping out of the studio and reaching for his bottle of water that he’d left just on the ledge of the window into the studio. 

“I’m not freaking out. Harry’s gone and I’m worried. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do while I’m just waiting to hear from him.” Louis said softly, sighing and letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. 

“Nothing really you can do, pet. Just wait on him, I guess.” Greg said, reaching up and clapping his hand against Louis’ shoulder before heading back into the studio. 

Louis couldn’t keep the sighs out of his mouth, and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but Harry off at war in who knows what kind of danger. 

Four Weeks Later (8 months until Harry is home) 

Louis had given up all hope on ever getting a letter from Harry, so when he opened his post box and saw the letter he nearly screamed, holding the letter close to his chest and nearly running to his flat to read the letter. 

When he was curled up on his couch, he tore into the envelope, opening the papers and looking down at the letter, his eyes scanning over it slowly as he read.   
Louis, 

I hope you’re well. We are all settled in here and I think all of this is a lot different than I thought it was going to be. I hope you don’t hate me for this, but I don’t think we should see each other anymore. I still love you, but I don’t know what’s going to happen to me while I’m here and I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already am. You’re a great person and you’ll find someone who will take good care of you. I’m sorry to do this this way it’s just the best way for us. You’ll be okay, I know it.   
xx Harry

Louis eyes were wide and wet as he scanned over the letter again. He pulled the envelope open looking for another piece of paper, looking for something, anything that told him that this was a huge joke. That Harry wasn’t actually leaving him, but there was nothing. Just the one singular piece of paper that told Louis that his life was over. 

Six Weeks Later (7-½ months until Harry’s return) 

Louis hadn’t bothered to write Harry back, he wasn’t going to fight for Harry through a letter, he wasn’t going to fight for Harry at all, he told himself. He was just going to attempt to forget that Harry ever existed and the way that Greg had been constantly over-the-top flirty with him had helped with that. 

“Are you coming out later?” Greg asked, nudging his shoulder against Louis’ shoulder and grinning before speaking again, “it’ll be a lot of fun, we are just going to have some drinks and hang out and it’ll take your mind off of everything that’s been going on.” 

Louis figured he really had nothing to lose, it wasn’t like he was going to lose Harry - he already had - so he agreed to go out with Greg and told himself that he would relax and have a good time, because if nothing else he deserved that much. 

Three strong fruity drinks into the evening, Louis felt a bit more relaxed, his shoulders settling down and his body moving slightly to the music, his head falling to the side as he watched his friends who were all making their way onto the dance floor. 

“Come dance with me,” Greg said from behind Louis, sliding one of his arms around Louis and turning him around before giving him a sloppy, sideways, definitely drunken grin. 

“I don’t dance.” Louis said shaking his head and shying away from Greg. He wasn’t ready for that. He wasn’t ready for anything and in the back of his mind, Harry was still playing over and over again. He hadn’t gotten another letter from the other male but he couldn’t convince himself not to think about Harry. 

Twelve Weeks Later (5 months until Harry’s return) 

Louis wasn’t sure how he’d figuratively fallen into bed with Greg, but he knew that it took his mind off of Harry and for once, he felt okay. His mind wasn’t constantly riddled with thoughts of Harry and he wasn’t alone. 

“I just think it’d help if you got out of that apartment.” Greg said over his lunch, watching Louis across the table from him, “I mean, it’s his apartment after all and it’s like him everywhere. I don’t like you being there.” 

“I don’t really have anywhere else to go.” Louis said, frowning and looking away from Greg, he knew that living in Harry’s apartment still wasn’t a great idea, but in his defence, Harry’s letter hadn’t told him to move out. He could move out when Harry got home. 

“Come stay with me. At least until you find a place. You’re with me nearly all the time anyway, so I’m not sure why it’s such a big deal.” Greg said, reaching across the table and taking Louis’ hand, tangling their fingers together and pulling Louis’ attention back to him. 

“I guess that would be okay,” Louis said, scrubbing his free hand over his face and that’s how it happened. That’s how he ended up haphazardly throwing all of his stuff into bags and moving to Greg’s. That’s how he ended up leaving behind nearly every memory of Harry, including the letter Harry had written him, sitting on the table just where it had been since the day Louis received it. 

35 Weeks Later (1 week until Harry’s return) 

Instead of being woken up by his alarm, Louis was woken up by the reminder, that was screaming in Harry’s ringtone, a reminder that Harry must have sent that said ‘I’m coming home baby!’ followed by a string of emojis and the entire thing made Louis want to throw up. It didn’t make sense to him, not really anyway, Harry had continually promised everything to Louis and for him to just up and decide, with no real proper explanation, that he didn’t want to be with him anymore, didn’t make sense. It didn’t matter anymore, Louis thought so he clicked through to delete the reminder and rolled back over, pressing himself against Greg. 

“What was that?” Greg asked, yawning and stretching one of his arms to wrap around Louis, pulling him closer together and nuzzling against the top of his head just slightly. 

“Nothing. Just a stupid reminder that stupid Harry set to remind me that he was stupid coming home.” Louis said and he knew he sounded childish, but to be fair, he deserved to be. 

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about stupid Harry anymore,” Greg said and he leaned in to kiss Louis, using the only way he knew how to take Louis’ mind off of Harry. 

36 Weeks Later (Harry’s Return) 

It was late Friday night and Louis had convinced Greg to stay in, something that didn’t often happen, but Louis was tired, tired and exhausted and he didn’t want to be faced with dealing with anyone. 

“We could have gone out for at least a drink or two,” Greg said with a shrug, handing Louis another slice of pizza on a plate and then taking his seat next to him. 

“It’s never just a drink or two with us though. It’s all night. And I’m not in the mood. I just want to be here and watch telly and eat.” Louis said, shrugging his shoulder and leaning forward to sit his plate down in favour of his wine glass, which he held against his chest after taking a sip from it. 

The knock that came at the door, actually, knock was a pleasant description for it, it was more of a loud pound, caused Louis to nearly upend his wine glass, spilling wine down the front of his shirt and causing him to curse, “What the fuck? Who is that?” Louis said, shooting a glare at Greg. 

“I don’t know? I didn’t invite anyone over.” Greg said, and Louis could tell he was telling the truth because he looked just as shocked as Louis did, just with less wine down the front of his shirt. 

“Well, what the hell,” Louis said, getting up and brushing his hands down the front of his shirt although it didn’t help the wine stain at all. Greg followed Louis to the door and when he opened the door he was expecting a plethora of different options, but he wasn’t expecting what he saw at all. 

“What the fuck is this?” Harry questioned, his voice calm and quiet, but still angry in a way that would terrify anyone. “What is this?” He questioned again, setting his glare on Greg, “Did you do this? Did you? So you could have Louis? Are you serious?” 

Louis’ eyes were wide and Harry was there. Harry was there and his hair was just a bit longer than when he had left but his skin was tanned and golden and his eyes were set and he looked different, he looked completely different, but in the most beautiful way. “What are you talking about?” Louis asked dumbly, stumbling over his words as he spoke.

“Did you honestly think I would break up with you through a letter? And he sent the same letter to me.” Harry said, shoving both of the pieces of paper into Louis’ face before turning his attention to Greg, “What the fuck are you on about mate?” 

“It wasn’t like that,” Greg said, but he was stepping back from Harry as he spoke, “I was just trying to protect him. It wasn’t what you’re thinking it is.” 

Louis was scrambling to read the letters, the one he had left on the table but also the one that was signed with his name, the letter someone -- Greg? -- had sent to Harry saying it was from Louis. “Are you.. is this..?” Louis swallowed hard, hoping that the feeling of his eyes filling with tears was only in his head. 

“Protect him from what? I wasn’t off sleeping with people.” Harry said, but he immediately softened when he saw Louis’ reaction, “Lou.. I’m so sorry. I got that letter from you and I was so stressed getting settled in and then I found out you were with him and I just thought… I’m so sorry.” Harry said quietly, reaching out and touching Louis’ arm softly. 

Louis blinked slowly at Harry before shifting his focus to Greg who was wide-eyed and terrified looking staring back at both of them. “You… did this?” Louis questioned, his voice weak and almost hollow, “he was in a war… and you did this… for what? For sex?” Louis swallowed hard and looked at Harry before looking down at the ground, “Harry I shouldn’t have believed it. I’m awful. I just want to go home.” Louis said, catching a sob in the back of his throat. 

Greg opened his mouth to speak but was immediately shushed by Harry, “Don’t. We are leaving and we will be back tomorrow to get his things. It would be in your best interest to make yourself invisible when we do.” Harry pulled Louis closer to him, before nodding down to where he saw Louis’ shoes near the door, “put your shoes on and I’ll take you home.” 

Louis nodded, stepping away from Harry for only a moment to slip his feet into his shoes before attaching himself to the other male after a moment, “I’m so so sorry.” Louis murmured, peeking up at Harry. 

“Shh, don’t apologise. Not here. Let’s go home.” Harry said, settling one last glare on Greg before turning and heading out of the flat with Louis, leading him down to where his car was waiting. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t write you again after that,” Louis said, and he was certain he was in shock, he had really really fucked it and he was certain that Harry wouldn’t want anything to do with him after that, “It just broke my heart. I believed it. Because I was such a brat before you left and I’m so sorry. I just, I missed you so much.” Louis rambled, pressing himself against Harry in a tight hug instead of getting into the car that Harry had opened the door to for him. 

Harry exhaled a slow, deep breath, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Louis to return the hug, “It’s not your fault. I fucked it too, didn’t I? I just thought, I don’t know what I thought. But I’m home now. I’m sorry I didn’t call more. I’m sorry I didn’t write more. It was just once I heard you were with him, I thought you were better off.” Harry hooked his first two fingers underneath of Louis’ jaw and lifted his head to press their lips together into a soft kiss. “I’m home now.” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips. 

“This isn’t how I imagined your homecoming,” Louis said sadly, but he leaned up onto his toes and pressed a kiss of his own onto Harry’s lips. “You look so, so good by the way. Like really good. I’m so glad you’re home. And you’re all in one piece.” Louis mind rambled through all the things and he reached to pinch his own arm to make sure that yes, this was really happening. 

“I’ve got you, so in my book it’s an okay homecoming,” Harry said with a grin before nudging Louis towards the car, “Come on then babe, I’ve got nine months to make up to you. And I’ve got that trash to get out of your head,” Harry said, motioning back towards Greg’s flat.

Louis was silent until Harry got into the car and then he glanced over before mumbling, “I never had sex with him. I mean like, we tried once but I started crying because he wasn’t you and it was really not a great moment.” Louis shuddered slightly at the thought and shook his head as he looked out the window, “I get it if you don’t want to be with me anymore.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Harry said but a frown took over his features at Louis’ next statement and he reached across and took Louis’ hand into his as he started driving, “As long as you want me to be with you, I want to be with you. I still love you with all of my heart. We just didn’t know what we were doing and I mean, next time we will be prepared.” Harry’s voice was warm, caramel thick and sweet as he spoke. 

“Of course I still love you, but I cheated on you.” Louis said with a sigh, pulling his legs up onto the seat and wrapping his free arm around him. 

“The last time I saw you, you were doing that exact same thing,” Harry said with a chuckle, squeezing at Louis’ hand, “We have some fixing to do, but that’s not going to stop me from taking you home and putting you to bed if that’s okay with you.” 

“More than. Wanna ride you.” Louis said, letting go of his legs in favour of clapping his hand over his mouth, “Oh, god. Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that it’s just that you’re so tan and toned and gorgeous and you just sort of stormed into Greg’s flat and stole me back and maybe I’m not sorry, I really want to ride you.” 

Harry laughed, his warm, loud laughing filling the space as he looked over at Louis and Louis couldn’t help but laugh too. “Well, I wasn’t going to just leave you there with that wanker.” Harry said, a grin still on his lips as he looked across the car, “And it’s been far too long since I’ve had my hands on you, so you really haven’t got to apologise for that.” 

Louis was out of the car before Harry even turned it off and he walked around to Harry’s side, greeting him with a massive bear hug as soon as Harry stepped out, “God I’m so glad you’re home in one piece. I’m so sorry everything was so shit while you were gone but I always thought of you.” Louis mumbled, leaning up onto his tip toes to press his lips to Harry’s. 

Harry groaned just slightly against Louis’ lips before rolling his hips forward and pulling back from the kiss, “Come on, let’s get inside. Don’t want to put on a show right here do we.” Harry smiled, adjusting himself a little when he pulled back. 

“Are you… you’re hard?” Louis asked, slightly wide eyed and looking up at Harry before nodding quickly and taking the other’s hand and pulling him towards Harry’s flat. 

“Shut up. I’ve just been away for nine months and the only excitement I’ve seen is my right hand.” Harry said with a slight growl but he followed after Louis, his hand shaking slightly as he pushed the key into the door to unlock it. Once he had the door open he pushed Louis into the flat and locked the door behind them. 

“Sorry I just, I didn’t know I would still turn you on.” Louis said shyly, moving his hands to rest on Harry’s shoulders as Harry pulled him closer. “I’m glad I still do.” Louis’ cheeks went red as he squeezed his hands over Harry’s shoulders. 

“Of course you still do. Things may be a bit weird right now, but I’m still in love with you.” Harry said quietly, sliding his arms around Louis’ waist for only a moment before pushing him back against the wall and leaning down to press their lips together in a rough kiss. 

Louis whimpered when his shoulders hit the wall and he dropped his mouth open just slightly to kiss Harry back, dragging his fingers over Harry’s back and down, pushing them under his shirt and immediately moving his hands up and down Harry’s back. He hadn’t been kissed like this since before Harry left, sure, Greg had kissed him, but nothing like this. 

“I missed you so much. Mine.” Harry said when he pulled away from the kiss, letting his hands fall to Louis’ hips and squeezing them firmly before rolling his own hips forward. “Bed, please.” Harry said, clearing his throat and stepping back from Louis. 

“Yours.” Louis replied, nodding quickly and kicking his shoes off before nearly skipping through the flat to get to the bedroom, the bedroom that he had spent so many nights in. Shaking his head, he shook away the thoughts of what he had done, the thoughts of abandoning Harry and told himself that he could fix this. 

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking.” Harry said, working his fingers down the front of his uniform and peeling it off, “whatever it is you’re thinking, you’re wrong. What happened to us wasn’t the worst. Do you remember Evan? His wife is due with someone else’s baby any day now. That’s worse. Technically, we aren’t that bad. We were broken up after all.” Harry said softly, shrugging his shoulders out of his top and moving to his bottoms, leaving himself standing just in his pants. 

“Oh, that’s so sad.” Louis said, dropping his eyes down but only for a split second before he looked up and looked over Harry’s body, “I guess you’re right. Next time I won’t do that. Next time I’ll stand by you and support you.” Louis confirmed, stepping closer to Harry and leaning in to press a soft kiss to the middle of his chest. 

“We will get through it. We’ve always gotten through everything.” Harry said, moving his hands to the zip of Louis’ jeans and pushing them open, slipping the zipper down and sliding his hands to the other male’s hips to push his jeans down, his fingers grasping at his pants as he went to push the down with the denim. 

“I love you,” Louis murmured, shivering and reaching over his head to pull his shirt off, tossing it somewhere - maybe on top of Harry’s clothes, maybe on top of the dresser, but it was off of him and that was all that mattered. 

“I love you too.” Harry said, leaning down and connecting their lips, his tongue flicking out and pushing Louis’ lips apart as he pressed his right thigh between Louis’ legs, rolling it until his leg rolled over Louis’ cock and letting a soft groan escape his lips. “Just wanna fuck you right now.” Harry said, closing his eyes and nipping down on Louis’ bottom lip. 

“Fuck me.” Louis said, wiggling out of Harry’s arms to grab the lube from the night table where they always kept it, passing it to Harry and then turning to face the bed and bending over it, “Stretch me and then I’ll ride you.” Louis said, wiggling his bum just slightly in Harry’s direction. 

“Would be glad to,” Harry said with a smirk, pushing his pants down and stepping out of them before flicking the cap on the lube, the sound making Louis jump and drizzling some over his fingers, “Missed seeing you like this,” Harry murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the middle of Louis’ back before pressing one of his lube slick fingers to Louis’ entrance. 

“Oh god.” Louis’ eyes went wide before he closed them, rocking back and biting down on his bottom, “Oh god.” He repeated and if he sounded absolutely ridiculous he couldn’t be bothered. He needed this, he needed Harry to make him feel like he was his again. 

“I’m right here baby boy, I’ve got you.” Harry said, securing his left hand to Louis’ hip as the first finger of his right hand circled around Louis’ entrance. “Going to take such good care of you.” Harry’s voice was soft and warm, slow just like his finger moving. 

“Daddy, please.” Louis whined, pushing his hips back and gasping loudly when just the tip of Harry’s finger slipped inside of him. “Please.” Louis begged, his fingers grasping down on the sheets and really, he didn’t know what he was begging for. 

“I’ve got you.” Harry repeated himself, working his finger inside of Louis and just barely crooking it up. “So tight aren’t you baby boy? Just like the first time we had sex.” Harry groaned, thinking of that for a moment before pulling his finger back and pushing it back inside of Louis. 

“More, daddy. I will be okay, please.” Louis whined, sucking in a breath when he felt Harry’s hand move back and exhaling as it pushed forward again, a second finger alongside the first, stretching Louis. Louis tensed for a quick second before rocking back to the feeling and it was possible that he would be sore tomorrow, but it would be worth it every way possible. 

Harry twisted his hand, scissoring his fingers and working to stretch Louis the best he could, thrusting his hips forward slightly and brushing his cock, wet at the tip with precome, smearing over the back of Louis’ thigh. “Jesus, fuck. You still going to ride me, pet?” Harry asked, stretching his fingers a bit more and turning his wrist, working his hand in and out again. 

“Daddy.” Louis whined, jerking his hips back and letting a moan leave his lips, “Absolutely. Yes. I’m going to ride you. Come on. Get on the bed.” Louis wiggled his hips forward to make Harry’s fingers slip from him before turning around and reaching down to wrap his fingers around his own cock, tugging over the length gently and moaning softly. 

“Demanding baby, aren’t you?” Harry grinned, but he did just what Louis had asked, situating himself on the bed with his head back against the pillows, reaching for the lube and uncapping it. Harry drizzled some lube down over the tip of his cock, arching his back up at the feel of it, before recapping it and sitting it to the side, wrapping his fingers around his cock and tugging over his length as he watched Louis crawl onto the bed. 

“Just want you.” Louis said, moving to straddle Harry and rub over his cock gently. “Can’t wait for you to come inside of me,” Louis said, something that used to make him blush, but now, between the two of them they knew just how much Louis loved that. 

“No teasing, I’m probably going to come in half a second.” Harry said, a sound that was somewhere between a huff and a laugh leaving his lips. “I really, really, missed you.” Harry wrapped his fingers at the base of his cock and pressed his tip to Louis’ entrance, holding onto himself as Louis sunk down onto him slowly, a moan leaving his lips the further Louis slipped down. 

“Holy fuck, oh god.” Louis’ fingers were grasping Harry’s chest digging into his skin and he felt so full already, so full and the stretch was burning but he knew it would be just a moment until it launched into pleasure. When he was all the way down, Louis rested there for a moment, rocking his hips back and forth and whimpering softly. 

“God, I forgot how beautiful you looked like this,” Harry’s voice was near a whisper and he reached up, tweaking one of Louis’ nipples between his fingers, causing him to jerk slightly on top of Harry. “I’m not kidding, Lou, you’re gonna make me come super quick.”   
“I’m right behind you. Well on top of you,” Louis said with a smirk before he leaned back just slightly, resting his left hand on top of Harry’s thigh and wrapping the fingers of his right hand around his own cock, stroking over his length in time with each of his movements, quick, hard and completely rhythmless, chasing the edge that was so close for both of them. 

Harry moaned, keeping his eyes on Louis and his hands on him as much as he could, “Lou, babe, please.” Harry said, sliding his hands over Louis’ hips and holding him still, flattening his feet against the bed and jerking his hips up a few times until he stilled, the warmth spreading over his body like an explosion as he came, his jaw going slack with a soft moan of Louis’ name. 

As soon as Louis felt Harry pulse inside of him he knew that it wouldn’t be a moment before he came, his movements coming to a complete standstill as he came over Harry’s stomach, his eyes zeroing in on the way it pooled in Harry’s abs and his breaths coming in soft pants. 

“That was the homecoming I was looking for,” Harry murmured, arching his back and wincing slightly as he pushed his hips down and slipped from Louis. 

“That’s much more like the one I was planning,” Louis said with a grin, wiggling in Harry’s lap just slightly before dropping his hand to Harry’s stomach and pressing his finger into his come on Harry’s stomach. 

“Why don’t we go get washed up? Then I think we should write a break-up note to Greg.” Harry said with a smirk, sitting up just enough to press a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips. 

“Are you serious? You’re not serious?” Louis asked, leaning in to press a kiss back to Harry’s lips, but the look on Harry’s face told Louis that Harry was entirely serious. 

“Absolutely, I’ve got my boy back, haven’t I.” Harry smirked, pulling Louis down against him in the bed for a messy, but rather necessary cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, it's a little out of the realm of what I would normally write but I gave it a try! :)


End file.
